Ep. 31: Another Hero Comes Forth
is the thirty-first episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. This is the conclusion of the "Kameo" storyline introducing his true form as Super Mythical Chi Beast Daimugen; and the first appearance of the final formation of the seven Qi Beasts: Heavy Armor Chi Palace. Synopsis Kazu becomes trapped by a curse of the Gorma Four Devas, forcing Kameo to stand up and embrace his true destiny in order to save him. Plot The Gorma Shitennou chant in a room full of candles. They are channeling their power into a mask. Just then, Shaddam sends them a message. Kameo is turtle-faced and runs away into a building from the crystal following him. He ducks into a room and falls out a window and bumps into Kazu. Kazu asks for the crystal but Kameo just wants to get away from it The Crystal breaks through the window and makes Kameo into a turtle again. Kazu is surprised to see the talking turtle. He is turned back into a human and runs into the park and trips over one of the Shitennou's canes. The Shitennou holds him hostage and Kazu fights them. Shadam arrives and tells Kazu to surrender his weapons. Kazu tricks them by hitting the one holding Kameo with a weapon. Letting Kameo free. But Kazu is soon pinned by two of the generals. Shadam laughs and puts a mask on him, putting him under a spell. Kameo runs away in fear as the other Dairanger arrive. Kazu attacks Ryou. Shadam explains that he is under the Shittenou's control. Kazu is then tied to a pole in the base, while the team tries to pry the mask off but Kaku tells them there is no resolve. Their efforts are thwarted by the mask itself. Elsewhere, the Shitennou have joined the Emperor in his finishing expedition at the site dug by the children. Akomaru is lifted out of hell and many of the dead try to hold on but kicks them off. Meanwhile, Kou tries to catch the flying jewel for Kameo. Yufang and Lin come to Kameo. Back in the days of the Original Dairanger, DaiMugen helped them many times. Yufang explains to Kameo that he was once DaiMugen. Kameo doesn't want to believe it. Lin gets a message from his Aurachanger that Kazu is in danger. Once he hears that, he gathers the courage to get the crystal and save his friend. Kazu with the mask is on the run on a rooftop and the other Dairangers chase after him. They then see the Shitennou at the top of a building controlling the mask. Shouji, Ryou and Daigo transform and fight Cotpotros. Kameo, Yufang, Kou and Lin come along and Kameo shows Kazu the crystal. Kazu attacks Kameo and then runs off. He tries to jump off the building but Ryou stops him and pulls him away back to the rooftop. The four generals manipulate Kazu again. Kou and Lin then transform and join in the fight. Yufang tells them to take out their Lailai Jewels and call for the Bazooka. With the power of Kou's jewel and Kameo's jewel, Yufang powers the Bazooka up. He then calls it the Super Chi-Power Bazooka. They aim the Super Chi-Power Bazooka at the mask controlling their friend. The mask breaks in half. Kameo and Kazu reunite. Shitennou merge once again as the Gattai Shitennou. Yufang and Kameo go to safety. The Dairangers call the Bazooka again. They destroy the monster and then it uses an Enlarging Bomb to become huge. He starts destroying building. Ryuuseioh and Kibadaioh square off against the monster but can't defeat him. Kameo watches his friends been beaten. The Earth shakes as the beasts fall down. Kameo grabs his crystal. He remembers what Yufang told him. Kameo transforms into Dai Mugen! The Gattai Shitennou acknowledges the new opponent and the Dairanger watch in amazement. Dai Mugen falls on his back and Ryuuseioh helps him up. Ryuuseioh jumps into DaiMugen to power up and Dai Mugen's shell is impenetrable. Ryuuseioh flies out of the turtle. The seven beasts form the Heavy Armor Chi Palace, the six Dairanger share a cockpit. Heavy Armor Chi Palace lifts up into the air and then slam on top of the Gattai Shitennou. The Gattai Shitennou is finally destroyed beneath the Heavy Armor Chi Palace in a giant explosion. The Emperor successfully pulls Akomaru out of the cavern and Akomaru thanks him and closes the hole with boulders. Emperor XV laughs. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : * : Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' KirinRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' KirinRanger *Even though Akomaru is resurrected in this episode, he doesn't appear again until Episode 37. DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 4 features episodes 31-40.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. See Also References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura